


Put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut

by liyumpeyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: After One Direction, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Non-Smut, hotel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyumpeyn/pseuds/liyumpeyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry winds up staying at Louis's newly inherited B & B on the first day it re-opens, it's a chance to sort everything out and put the pieces right back together.</p>
<p>Or the one where Louis hasn't seen Harry in a year, they kiss in the rain and attempt to patch up their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkerwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkerwings/gifts).



> Thankyou to "lousaidhi" for betaing and I trust her to have done a good job!
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's "Afire Love"

“This is the key to the back door and this is for the main lobby door. Every other key is for the bedrooms and you have one master key which will open any of the rooms if anyone loses a key or leaves it in their room. This key is for the kitchen but your grandfather usually just keeps that one open. There aren’t any spares so I advise you to make a copy or two of at least the main keys.”

“Thanks.” Louis grins, taking the jumble of keys from him and attempting to remember which key opened which room.

“And that’s about it really. There’s no-one staying here now and there haven’t been any inquiries since your grandfather passed, so you are probably free to set up tomorrow. Kitchen staff come in at 7, though, so be sure to be here by then.” Louis nods, mentally listing all the things he would have to do before 7am tomorrow. Outside the sun was already setting over the calm water, turning the sky a magnificent orange colour. From the reception area, not much of the water could be seen, mostly just the waves off the headland. But from the back of the inn, on the second floor and in the third room, there was a clear view of miles of blue water, stretching out as far as the eye could see.

“Alright well I need to go back to my office to close up but I trust you’ve signed all the paperwork and will look after this place as well as your grandfather did. Have a great afternoon, Louis. Call me if you have any issues.” And with that his granddad's lawyer was gone, picking his coat up on his way out the door and waltzing out to where his sparkly new car was parked on the streets. That left Louis alone in the emptiness of the main lobby, the light flickering above his head.

“Let’s go have a proper look around then.” He mumbled to himself, making his way over to the rickety staircase to the right of reception. He knew this place like the back of his hand, spending it here almost every time One Direction had a break and helping his granddad out in his newly found free time since One Direction finished. It was always nice to come and spend a night, with the sound of the waves against the headlands being a calming lullaby and the clean salty air clearing his head. It took his mind off things, it really did.

It felt a bit hollow to climb up the stairs without the usually bustling sounds of whoever was staying the night and his granddad's laugh bellowing up the stairs. But it was nice, in a way, to have the calm and peace and quiet. For a year he had stayed at home with his mum, looking after all his sisters and before that he had spent two living with Harry. The babies were walking-talking menaces and the twins were in high school. God knows what’s happened to Fizzy, but Lottie was still at home, cleaning and cooking and “job hunting”. The millions Louis had earned from 5 years of being in the band had just sort of sat in his bank account. Most of it just got spent on groceries and school fees, domestic things now that he didn't need to be going from hotel to hotel and flying around the world.

But now Louis had his own B&B to run, with the family name attached to it. He knew he was pretty well safe from media scrutiny now, no longer constantly in the public eye since the band had called it quits. Sure every now and then he got spotted in the streets by an old fan and a photo was had and maybe an autograph or phone call. But for the most part his life was still, quiet. A B&B was the perfect opportunity to start fresh.

\-----------------

The sun is just beginning to breach the horizon when Louis turns the key in the lock of his B&B the following morning. He shrugs off his jacket as soon as he steps inside, hanging it on a coat rack and dropping his keys by the front desk. The kitchen staff were already in the kitchen, probably cooking for themselves seeing as there were no customers staying yet.

"Morning guys!" Louis shouts down the hallway, smiling as a chorus of _morning_ 's comes back. He takes a seat on the stool behind the reception desk, rifling through the old draws in search of any necessary or important paper work. His granddad's lawyer had said all important bills had been payed just before he had passed away so there shouldn't be any debt but that he may want to check his grandfather's log books and see if there were any maintenance costs due.

Sure enough there were a few outstanding fees for things like the repair of the front gutter and he needed to pay the gardener for planting new roses outside. Louis quickly logged into the old computer that was sat atop the desk, logging in to the management account and waiting for it to all load, doodling a "rocket ship" on a scrap piece of paper while he waited. He was just coloring in the flames when the computer began to whir, screen going white and then black then green, blue, pink, yellow ... Then black again.

"Are you shitting me." Louis mumbles, thumping the top of the computer. It makes the computer splutter to life and Louis sits back as the screen flicker, only to be let down when it whirs once more and the screen goes black. "Just another thing to add in the list of things to fix, I guess."

He scrawls _new computer_ down beside the other things and scrubs his hand over his face. He's just set his pen down and is about to unplug the computer when the front door of the B &B is pushed open and a boy about Louis' age waltzes in, a leather jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Any vacancies?" He smiles, resting his arms on the reception desk as Louis looks down at the mess of keys in front of him.

"Every room is available at the moment. I've just taken over management! Is it just you?" Louis smiles back, pulling out the rooms list and holding it out to the man who scrawls his name in the top box.

"Nah, there's four of us. They sent me in to check out if you had vacancies before they all came in. We'll need four rooms, I'll go get them." He laughs, turning on his heels and making his way back outside. Louis huffs happily to himself, taking the first four keys off his key chain and setting them down beside the doom book. He taps his foot on the floor absentmindedly as he waits for the boy to come back, listening to the laughter from the chefs in the kitchen.

"Sorry 'bout that. But yeah we can pay whatever your fee is for two nights and four single rooms." And no fucking way. No way in shit was this happening right now.

" _Harry?_ " The name hasn't rolled off Louis's tongue in over a year. But all at once every single thing comes rushing back.

"Oh my god, Louis!" Harry shrieks, dropping his bags by the door and sprinting over to Louis, hesitating before launching himself at Louis and engulfing him in a hug. Louis hesitates as well, hands stuttering by his sides a bit before mimicking Harry and wraps them around his middle, pulling him in tight. It's been so long. So so long since he's seen Harry and it hurts a bit to see him again. It hurts because for all the good memories he has, there are still a few he was trying to lock away.

"You guys know each other?" Louis recognises it as the voice of the first boy to walk in and he laughs into Harry's shoulder, dropping his hands a bit even though he's longed for one of these hugs for a year. Harry pulls himself away and Louis swears he wipes a tear from under his eye before he clears his throat and turns to face his friend. Louis stares up at him in awe. Awe at the fact that Harry hasn't changed a bit since he last saw him. He still wears tacky dad shirts and his boots are a bit scuffed and about the only different thing is that Harry has trimmed his hair a bit so it's now able to be properly styled even though its under a dorky hat.

"Mate I've shown you this guy like twenty times."

"Oh my god yeah, Louis. Sorry. You look a lot different to what Harry's showed us." And- _oh_.

"You've.. You've been showing people pictures of me?" Louis giggles as a blush rises high on Harry's cheeks and he chuckles nervously.

"Well, I mean... Don't look at me like that okay! Louis, we were in the worlds biggest fucking boy band for five years, of course I've shown them like, every picture of the band."Harry laughs, defending himself as his mates just shake their heads, signing into the book and taking a key each from Louis.

“Fancy you coming up here on the very first day I take over.” Louis says as he waves his hand towards the stairs and everyone except Harry goes. He makes his way to the front door of the B & B, collecting all the boys' bags. Harry trails along like a lost dog, a permanent grin on his face as he follows Louis up the stairs.

"We heard this place was pretty cheap and the other boys insisted that I pay for their stuff too much so they wanted to stay somewhere they could afford." Harry shrugs as they round the final flight of stairs and Louis dumps all the luggage at the top, huffing when Harry grabs hold of him from behind, pressing his face into the back of his neck.

"What on earth are you doing, lad." Louis laughs, patting Harry's hand where it rests in his stomach. Harry just nuzzles his head farther into Louis' neck, his soft curls making Louis laugh as they tickle him.

"Missed seeing you every day. It's been weird." Harry shrugs, letting go of Louis and shaking himself as though to prove his point. Louis just nods, a smile toying at his lips as Harry picks up his roller bag and drags it to room 3. He turns his key in the lock, sucking in a breath at the bright light that's filtering into the room.

"Well, I'll be downstairs. Let me know if you guys need anything." Louis calls out to the four open doors. He gets a chorus of "thank yous" in reply.

 

\-------

It's a bit later that day when Louis makes his way into the quiet kitchen, at just past 3 in the afternoon the sky outside is looking a bit stormy, grey clouds rolling in from the horizon. He just shrugs as he stares out the window, tugging his sweater down to cover his hands and putting the kettle on. The kitchen staff has gone home or is running errands for a few hours, until they'll be needed back for dinner. So the only occupants of the building right now are Louis and the four boys doing god knows what upstairs.

The kettle begins to whistle soon enough and Louis drags his granddad's favourite mug out of the cupboard, popping in a simple black tea bag and pouring just enough water in.

"So you run this place now?" Louis nearly spills the scalding drink all over himself, swearing as a small bit hits the floor with a loud splash. His shoulders relax when he sees its just Harry at the door, nothing but socks on his feet and a long jumper covering his thighs. Louis thinks the outfit is highly inappropriate for such a public place, but other parts of him disagree.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Louis splutters, placing his mug on the kitchen bench and mopping up the spillage with a stray tea towel.

"My favourite jumper and my bear socks." Harry says as a matter of fact, swaying in place as Louis blinks and chucks the towel into the laundry bin. He picks up his tea again, breathing over it as Harry smiles over at him from where he stands.

"Right. And I suppose you think that's appropriate? God, nothings changed." Louis chuckles, leaning down to take a sip nervously from his tea before realising too late that its still boiling hot. "Fucking bugger shit." Louis hisses, clamping his tongue between his teeth. Harry steps forward in concern, one arm outstretched and the goddamn sweater rides up, revealing even more of Harry's smooth calves.

"Well I mean everyone's sleeping upstairs and I'm guessing all the other staff has gone until they need to come back." Harry says, sidling up beside Louis at the window. He turns his feet in, smiling with crinkly eyes at Louis who just eyes him over the rim of his mug. _You haven't changed a bit_ , Louis thinks, taking in every precious detail of Harry's face, lingering on his lips, the bottom one sucked in between his teeth.

"Okay, then. If you think bear socks and a sweater are fine, they must be. I just hope you're wearing pants under that sweater." Louis smirks, turning his back to Harry and staring out the window. It's starting to drizzle outside, the rain splattering against the window and Harry's face is reflected amongst the dark sky outside.

"No promises!" Louis coughs as he takes a tiny sip from his tea, the milky drink slashing back into his face. "Nothing you haven't seen before, anyway. Had it in your mouth an-"

"Harry that is so not okay to bring up in casual conversation!" Louis shouts, clapping his hand over his ear and turning to Harry with wide eyes. And, well, it's not untrue. There have been quite a few instances where Louis has had Harry's dick rammed down his throat, but that's not something you bring up when you haven't seen said person in almost a year.

"Well okay then. What shall we talk about?" Harry taps his finger on the windowsill as he makes to stand beside Louis, one hand pressing to the cold glass. Louis looks up at him, taking a sip from his tea.

"I don't know. What are you doing with your life? How's Gemma? Have you got a job? Do you still own gold boots? How's twitter going?" Louis rambles, cocking an eye at Harry who just cocks his head back.

"I've been baking mostly. I went back to the bakery for a bit, mostly just weekend work.No surprise there, really. Erm, Gemma just got engaged so I guess she's good. I own gold _and_ silver boots now and I don't really use twitter much, mostly just instagram." Harry retorts quickly, nibbling on his bottom lip and putting his arms up against the windowsill, chin coming down to rest in the little nook his hands create. Outside the storm has fully rolled in, the rain absolutely hammering against the roof and the glass grows a mist on the inside, especially where Harry's huffing against the glass. "What about you, Louis? How have you been? How are the twins, and all the girls?"

Louis would be lying if he said he didn't love the way Harry's eyes sparkle at the mere talk of kids. He fishes his phone from the back pocket of his skinny jeans, quickly unlocking it and bringing up his camera roll.

"Everyone's good. A bit sad about granddad but they're doing okay. Twins are literal menaces." Louis smiles, handing the phone to Harry. He takes it from him, large hand covering twice as much phone as Louis's does, it makes Louis coil back a bit. He had almost completely forgotten the huge size difference between Harry and himself.

"Oh my gosh how cute. I bet they take after you a lot, hey." Harry grins as he props the phone up by his arms, scrolling through the endless photos of the toddlers.

"For fucks sake, you're making it out like they're my children!" Harry's shoulders shake with laughter and Louis sips at his tea again before realising hes finished it. He steps back from the windowsill, trusting Harry with his phone as he takes his cup over to the sink and drops it in. One of the kitchen staff will clean it up later.

"Well they sure look like you."

"I mean, we are fami-" Louis's sentence is cut short when he turns back around. There is no way in hell that Harry is wearing pants, the fact confirmed when Louis is met with the sight of Harry bare ass, the way his arms are positioned is making the sweater ride up around the top of his thighs.

"Haven't seen them in so long." Harry says, pulling his arms back down, much to Louis's relief, and locking his screen. He hands the phone back to Louis and folds his arms by his chest. "Maybe I can come and see them soon? And we could catch up a bit more..." Harry says softly, rocking in his toes in front of Louis. He doesn't really know what to say, honestly. It's not like he _doesn't_ want to catch up with Harry, it's just that he doesn't want to get attached again.

"Yeah, maybe. How long are you guys staying here?" Louis asks, leaning forward and hugging Harry. Harry startles a bit before wrapping his arms tight around Louis and pressing his face into Louis's hair. His hair hasn't gotten any different. It's still fluffy and caramel coloured and smells so nice, sort of like aloe vera.

"Two nights. Got the bachelor party tonight so you might have to keep the front door open till late, if that's okay?" Harry mumbles into his hair. Louis tenses up, pulling back away from Harry and just leaving his fingers clinging to the fabric of his shirt. "Oh, no! No, no, no, I'm not getting married. It's okay, Louis!" Harry barks out a laugh, running his hands over Louis' shoulders and pushing at the tense muscle. Louis just heaves out a breath, face and heart rate relaxing.

"You had me worried there, mate!" He playfully hits at Harry's stomach. Then catches sight of Harry's bare thighs again and his breath gets caught. _Keep it professional_ , he thinks, moving his hands away from Harry and scratching at his palms.

"You would probably be the first person to know if I was getting married." Harry reassures, thumb brushing over Louis's jaw which, okay, is _really_ not helping.

"Right okay, well, I have some laundry to do that was left over from, uh, before. So I should go... Do that." Louis mumbles, clearing his throat and nodding at Harry who just stands there dumbfounded, mouth opening and closing like he wants to say something. "I trust that you're okay to make it back to your room." He shoulders past Harry, turning around in time to catch the vacant expression on Harry's face. _Keep it professional._

"Icarus flew too close to the sun..." He hears Harry mumble as he steps out of the kitchen and he shudders in a breath, small hands clenching by his sides.

\-------

Louis' absolutely rubbish at laundry, that much is true. He's never really had to do it before, laundry had always been left to his mum and Lottie. And that really comes through when half an hour later he pulls out all the white towels and-

"Shit." Everything's pink. All the fluffy white towels have turned a pale splotchy pink and Louis rifles through the washing, quickly pulling out a red hand towel, the dye fading away in places. "Secret Angels towels." Louis chuckles to himself, drawing out all the white-pink towels and dumping them in the closest washing basket. They overflow the brown basket, so much so that when Louis picks the basket up to take outside, his head can just barely peaks out of the pile.

And that's probably the reason why, when Louis rounds the doorway of the laundry, he slams bucket first into someone. With a loud "ooft" both the person and the basket drop to the floor and the towels spill out. Louis doesn't even bother checking if the person is okay, just bends down to gather up the towels quickly seeing as the person is covered in them anyway.

"Wanted to come down and apologise, oh my god." All the breath leaves Louis' body at once as he freezes and turns around to drag a towel away from the persons face.

"Fuck, Harry." He sighs, knees collapsing as he laughs and sits down in the pile of towels as Harry hauls himself up into a sitting position. His shoulders are shaking with laughter as he rakes in the closest towels, helping Louis throw them back into the upturned laundry basket.

"Sorry about that. I was just coming down to say sorry for earlier." He mumbles, eyes downcast as Louis helps him up and then grabs the basket, cradling it by his hip.

"Sorry for what?" Louis chuckles, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile as Harry scratches his arm. He moves past him, making his way outside where the rain has cleared up and finally give way for some glorious sunshine. Harry follows him, almost falling face first into the grass outside before regaining balance and taking his place beside Louis at the clothes line.

"Um, I thought I might have been a bit forward."

"Were you trying to woo me after not talking to me for a year?" To which Harry lets out an offended " _Heeeey!_. Louis turns around from where he had been hanging the washing on the clothes line, cocking his hip and giving Harry a nearly stony stare. Harry recoils, raising his hands defensively.

"You weren't there for me when I needed you to be, Louis. That's not fair." Harry sighs, the earlier mood drifting away to be replaced by a sort of spiteful spark. "You know what, no. Fuck this, Louis. I spent 5 years following you around like a bloody puppy, convinced you would always be there when I really damn well needed you and then another two being dragged around by you because I was your damn emotional support. And then as soon as one thing comes up, you leave and I don't hear from _you_ for a year then I finally see you and you don't even really want to talk?" Harry whisper yells. His hands clench angrily at his sides and his chest is rising and falling so fast he might need his puffer.

"A close friend told me they might be carrying your _child_ , Harry. It's not like it was something I could just forget. Shit, I'm really fucking happy to see you after a year because not a bloody day goes past where I don't think about you. But to think that after seven years with someone and you just hear that they got someone else knocked up, a _girl_ at that. You were a fucking sworn gay, Harry." Louis whisper yells back just as loudly, chucking the towel he had been holding in his hand at Harry. His throat feels hoarse and his breathing matches Harry's now and everything is just static electricity racing around Louis. All at once he wants to kiss the hurt look off Harry's face and then maybe break his nose. He's wanted to get that out of his system for ages.

"I'm as bloody gay as they get! You knew it was a lie, Louis! I spent every waking minute with you, in a flat in a shitty rich neighbourhood. Then suddenly you up and run at the slightest hint of trouble. Were you already sick of me for a while and this just inspired you to leave? Because that's what I want to know, Louis. You know somewhere in you that every little bit of me was with you and I would never, ever do something to betray your trust. And I definitely wouldn't sleep with your friend behind your back. That's not me and it never was and it never will be. I love you, Louis. So much. It wasn't just some coincidence that we came to this place to stay, because I fucking tracked it down so that I could come and see you and you don’t even act like you want to be around me when I’m trying so hard to bring back what we lost. If you don't want to see me or talk to me again, that's fine. But know that I do and I always will want to see you." Harry says, taking a final shaky breath before turning on his heels and jogging back inside.

Louis stands back in a sort of stunned silence, mind chasing after Harry's every word. It was everything Louis had wanted to hear a year ago but had been too afraid to ask.

 

\-------

Louis’ mind has been turning over what Harry had said for six hours now. He knew it was probably just Harry venting everything but he couldn't help but feel like after regaining his friend, he was going to lose him again. It had been a shitty thing to do, to just take off when things got to be too much. And in all honesty, Louis had regretted it. But shame and pride became too much so he had up and run to escape what could possibly become of the situation.

So it's now Louis who was sat at the reception desk of his newly inherited B & B at 11 pm, waiting for the door to open and for Harry and his mates to return from their first night out. And as the big hand of the clock behind Louis is just stroking the 4 and Louis is on the brink of tears from over thinking, the doors burst open and a blast of cold air and the sound of laughter and the smell of alcohol engulf the entry hall all at once. Louis sits up in his seat, clearing his throat as the boys all filter in, giving him a small wave as they hurry upstairs to their rooms, eyes wild and looking disheveled.

"Harry?" Louis whispers as he realises that Harry is still swaying by the door. His see-through shirt is clinging to him from sweat and he's forgotten to do the zipper of his jeans back up at some point. There's a sort of glazed look in his eyes when he grins big and leers at the reception desk.

"I had a great night. We got Archie smashed and there was this stripper and she wanted to give me a lap dance but I said no and then Archie nearly came in his pants and we went for drinks and I had this weird drink that was pink and blue and had a strawberry and I ha-" Harry begins to ramble, resting his chin in his hands as he leans on the reception desk. His stale breath hits Louis and he breathes quickly through his mouth, touching Harry's shoulder in the dim lighting.

"Do you need my help getting upstairs?" Louis asks, concerned. He doesn't care what shit went on earlier, if Harry needs his help getting to bed then he will damn well help him.

"Mhm. Then can you tuck me in?" Harry nods. Louis nods back, rising from his seat and taking hold of Harry's arm, steering him towards the stairs. Harry just looks up at them once and lets out a huff, or maybe a sigh, all his noises sound the same right now. Louis steps behind Harry when he takes his first step up, clinging to the wooden banister. He turns back around to Louis, chin tucked into his shoulder and eyes all crinkly, giving Louis a quick thumbs-up with his free hand. Louis bites his bottom lip hard and returns the gesture.

"Any day now, love." Louis urges. Harry turns back around, taking the steps a stupid two at a time. Behind him Louis raises his arms, ready to catch Harry should he stumble back or miss a step. But thankfully they both make it to the top step in one piece. It's pretty quiet up on the second floor, save for the snoring and the sounds of someone almost certainly jerking off.

"That's Mark! Forgot to shut his door!" Harry 'whispers', giggling into his palm. Louis shakes his head, guiding Harry to his room with a touch of his elbow. Harry pats his jeans, front pockets, back pockets, weird side pockets. "I can't find it!" He hisses suddenly, turning to Louis with a panicked expression.

"Did you check your boot?" Louis whispers back, eyes darting to Harry's brown boots where he can indeed see the shine of a key, but he'll leave Harry to find it.

"My boot! Genius!" Harry whisper yells, holding onto Louis's hand as he sits himself down to yank his boots off. He takes off his right boot first, tipping it upside down and shaking it. No key falls out but a piece of paper does and Louis picks it up before Harry.

"You keep a shopping list in your boot?" Louis says softly, raking over the list. Harry smiles real big up at him, like it's the most obvious place to keep it. Then he goes back to the task at hand and grabs hold of his other boot, pull it off quickly and silently cheering when the key falls out. He stands up on wobbly legs, turning the key in the lock and leaning on the door whispering _tadaaa_ when the door springs open.

“Shh now, Louis. Don’t want to wake them up.” Harry rises up on his tippy toes, creeping into his room as though there’s some monster in his cupboard he doesn't want to disturb. The floorboards creek under Louis’ feet and Harry turns back around with a mock scolding glare. When he reaches the foot of his bed he begins to unbutton his shirt, flicking his hair out of his eyes when it begins to hang in his face.

“How much did you drink tonight, Harry?” Louis asks, genuinely concerned at the fact that Harry’s hands are shaking every time he pops a button. Harry's shoulders curl in a bit as he turns around and faces Louis with a sheepish grin, his shirt undone.

“A lot.” He cocks his head to the side as though asking for Louis’ permission to keep undressing. Louis nods, sitting down on the edge of Harry’s bed and watching him sit down to tug his jeans off. He notices, perhaps a little too late, that Harry’s pants have come down as well and a small lump begins to form in his throat as Harry just continues to pull his jeans off, finally tugging them around his ankles and kicking them off to the side.

“Do you want to brush your teeth?” Louis suggests, clearing his throat where his voice catches at the end of the question, Harry contemplates it for a moment before shaking his head, a no. Louis goes along with it, trying to keep his eyes above waist level and standing to help Harry into bed.

“Thank you, Louis.” Harry mumbles once the sheets are bunched up around his neck and his whole body is safely in the middle of the bed. Despite their earlier interaction, Louis has a swell of fondness that maybe never left, brushing the hair away from harry eyes and drawing the sheets in even tighter around the boy. Harry blinks up at him, yawning softly and nuzzling further into his pillow. They can sort it all out tomorrow, Louis thinks. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

 

\------------------

Tomorrow is not better. Tomorrow really isn't better at all. There’s vomit and a whole load of dirty washing and a lot of pee missed the bowl and all the rooms just smell like _drink_. The boys really do try their best to help Louis clean up in the morning after but there’s a lot of groaning and grunting and cries of _my head hurts_ so Louis sends them all back to bed and insists that he can clean it all up. Harry was the last of the boys to wake up, probably because, after hearing a few of the stories of last night, he out drank everyone. He woke up with apologies and heavy eyelids and more vomiting and Louis just shushed him, giving him a cold wash cloth and steering him back to his room.

After three more hours of cleaning and doing nothing, all the boys were finally well rested and recovering separately from their hangovers. Louis had been sat the reception desk for over an hour, scrolling through various websites to seek out a new computer and so it was no surprise, when Harry suddenly appeared beside him, that a small shriek left his mouth and he lunged away from the figure.

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to spring up, I thought you had heard me.” Harry gushes, putting his arms out as though to help Louis before pulling them back and instead clasping them together.

“It’s okay. Just been an absence of life here for a few hours.” Louis chuckles, looking up at Harry and sort of at a loss for appropriate words. Harry looks back, swallowing thickly before taking in a big breath.

‘Well I, uh, I thought we should- could, sorry, um maybe go out for a coffee or something? I mean, we don’t have to I jus-” Harry's cut off when Louis opens his mouth to speak.

“Well I mean lunch has gone by and we have a few hours until dinner so, why not?” He smiles softly, grinning when Harry's features relax and he motions for Louis to get out from behind the reception desk. Louis nods in a small thanks, quickly scrawling a note that he tacks to the desk, explaining where he’s going. On his way to the front door he grabs his coat and wallet and pockets his phone quickly, making sure Harry shuts the door behind himself.

“Do you want to just go to the beach?” Harry says as they stand outside the B&B in silence for a moment. Louis nods, fiddling with the string of his sweats and turning right to make his way down to the soft sand of the beach. It’s a particularly quiet day and right out on the horizon the image of dark clouds rolling in is in perfect view. They’ll probably only get a good thirty minutes outside before they’ll need to go back and shelter from the rain.

“I’m really sorry.” Harry whispers almost inaudibly once they settle themselves down at the junction of the sand and the steps that lead down to it. Louis takes in a deep breath, turning to face Harry and a small noise gets caught in his throat as Harry just stares straight out at the water. Both of them are still for a moment before Harry turns to meet Louis’ gaze and Louis can see, in the hazy lighting before the rain hits, that Harry’s face is a soft pink and he has bags under his eyes and old tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Why are you sorry?” Louis says softly, stopping himself short when he reaches a hand up to tuck a stray hair behind Harry's ear. Harry just looks at him a moment longer and then blinks slowly and drags his gaze back out to the water. Louis follows suit, waiting patiently for Harry to reply.

“Because it was stupid of me to come here.” Harry mumbles and Louis hears it, the hint of hesitation in his voice and the way the sentence fades out at the end, like it’s almost hard for Harry to say. It hurts, a lot. Louis doesn't know why, but it really does. The thought that Harry regrets coming to see him really hits home and it’s his turn to be silent. Harry just fills in the gaps. “I just wanted to come and see you, you know. I saw you nearly 24/7 for seven years and then suddenly because of one stupid stupid thing, I didn't see you for a year. A _year_. Then when i do see you we have a fight like three hours later and I go and drink myself near to death and probably fuck up everything.”

“You didn’t fuck up everything. Please don’t think anything is your fault, love. It never was your fault.” Louis whispers, drawing his knees up tighter to his body as the dark grey clouds approach at a steady pace. The silence now completely encompassed both of them and Louis begins to feel the cold leaching under his coat and crawling over his skin. It’s almost reflexive to move in closer to Harry for warmth. And that’s what Louis does, bundles his coat tighter around himself and leans into Harry's side. Harry just takes it all, going so far as to keep his hand in his pocket and stretch his arm out around Louis’ back so that his heat traps Louis. It’s nice, it’s as much of a _you’re forgiven_ as Louis thinks he’s going to get.

“I missed you so much, Lou. I’m so sorry I yelled at you.” Harry says, turning his face into Louis’s hair and pressing a small kiss to his head Louis pushes up into the touch and turns his body into Harry's, snaking an arm around his waist to pull him in even closer. Harry moves into the touch, pulling himself tighter around Louis and turning Louis’s face up with his free hand.

From this angle Louis can see Harry’s face in every intimate detail. The little shaving nick on the underside of his chin, the small curls around his ears and the vivid green of his eyes and the puffy, tired bags under them.

In all truth, Louis never stopped loving him. Not even when he left, not even when he hadn’t heard from him for a year. The B&B had been a fresh start, but now, sitting in the little drizzle of rain on the beach with Harry, he doesn’t really want a fresh start. He mostly just wants to go back to the start. When he first kissed Harry in the light of the TV room after everyone else had gone to bed in the X Factor house. Because it had been fun, a bit of experimentation that became a lot more than just that.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asks and Louis just presses his fingers into Harry's hip, as much a “yes” as ever. So Harry does. He bends down and gingerly presses his lips to Louis’s, then presses more when Louis’s hand tightens on his hip. They barely notice the rain beginning to come down around them, too caught up in the moment to realise that there was rain dripping down their necks and getting caught on their eyelashes and slipping between their lips. Harry's the first to break away from the swift kiss, with a shaky breath and pounding heart.

“It’s raining.” Louis notices, blinking up at the sky. Harry laughs, making to pull away from Louis before he’s being hauled back in and Louis’s lips are at his neck, pressing kisses to the damp skin. Harry’s hands curl protectively around Louis’ waist but he turns his neck away from Louis when he begins to suck at the soft skin just below his ear.

“Louis! Louis, please don’t go too fast.” Harry breathes out, pulling his hands out of his pockets to hold onto Louis at his chest, pulling him away. The rain is really starting to come down now and Harry curls are drooping by his face, framing it perfectly. Louis’s breathing heavily in front of him, his fringe pushed messily up out of his eyes and the rain clinging to his cheeks and cascading off the tip of his nose. He looks really really pretty but the wet is starting to seep through Harry's jacket and it’s sending cold shivers down his spine. “lets go back, yeah?” Harry suggests, helping Louis up. They both jog quickly back to the B & B and stand under cover of the front porch. The sound of rain turns to the clap of thunder and lightning strikes far out on the sea. Louis swears, digging around in his pocket for the key. He checks every pocket he knows he has before turning to Harry with a panicked face.

“I don’t have a key!” He hisses, double checking all his pockets before letting out a defeated groan.

“Are you serious?” Louis nods, knocking quickly on the door at the same time another clap of thunder comes. He knows that no ones heard them and lets out a wail, pushing his head against the glass. “Let me call Mark.” Harry laughs, pulling his phone out from the inner pocket of his fluffy jacket and quickly dialing his mates number. Mark picks up on the first ring.

“Tell him to just come down here and open up.” Louis huffs, shoving his hands into his pockets as Harry recites the message to his friend and quickly hangs up the phone. Within a matter of seconds there’s the sound of footsteps behind the door and it swings open to reveal a tired looking Mark.

“What the fuck?” Mark laughs as Louis chuckles and slips inside, shaking his coat off and hanging it on the coat hanger near the door. Mark shuts the door behind himself, giving Harry a knowing glance as he goes back upstairs.

"Don't mind him." Harry says as Louis cocks an eyebrow at him. He shakes the rain from his hair with a skilled hand and brushes it back off his forehead. Harry slowly paces over to him in the new warmth they've discovered in the lobby and presses his forehead down on Louis's. Louis stares up at him and Harry can see his own reflection in his eyes, and, as corny as it sounds, it's a comforting sight. _Back where I belong_ is one of the many thoughts racing around Harry's head.

 

"You look like you're about to cry." Louis says, brushing his finger under Harry's eyes and a small spark ignites when Harry's eyes crinkle up and bits of moisture catch in all the creases.

"I am. But good tears. Not happy tears, but good tears." Harry reassures, suddenly pushing himself flush against Louis and pulling his body in tight. He presses kisses all across the top of Louis's head and along the shell of his ear and Louis lets out a sound of mock discomfort, pushing on his chest.

"Well good tears are better than bad, love." And it's true. Good will always outweigh bad and that's something Louis had forgotten for nearly a year. That for the one bad thing that happened, there were seven years of amazing, happy, brilliant happy things.

"God we still have so much to talk about." Harry huffs out, hands landing on Louis's shoulders. Louis's own hands creep onto his waist and hang on to the fabric of his burgundy sweater. Its the same one he wore yesterday, Louis notes. Except this time he's wearing jeans and almost certainly pants. Plus some stupid pink boots.

"Well what time do you go tomorrow?"

"In the morning. Maybe around ten?" Harry sighs, pushing his fingers into Louis's damp hair. Louis hugs him then, a strong hug that leaves Harry a bit breathless.

"Don't really want you to go." And Harry doesn't _want_ to go. Of all the ways he had pictured this trip it had never wound up with him hugging Louis in the lobby of his B  & B after they'd come in from the rain. But he really wouldn't want to have it any other way.

"I will come back and visit every day if you want me to." Louis smiles into the woolly fabric of Harry's sweater and presses a soft kiss to his shoulder. Harry nuzzles into his shoulder, big hands holding Louis steady as he rises up on his tippy toes and kisses his way to Harry's nose.

"Every day?" Louis questions, waiting for the curt nod from Harry before diving in and meeting his lips half way. It's different to the kiss at the beach. Different because now it feels like all the puzzle pieces have been slotted in to the right places and the storm that had been growing inside Louis was slowly diminishing to a slow drizzle.

"Every day." Harry promises between kisses, grabbing hold of the back of Louis's neck so he can slip his tongue into his mouth and have it roam Louis' mouth. Louis doesn't repel it, even when the faint taste of sour alcohol is still present in Harry's mouth. Instead he just pushes his tongue back against Harry's, little hands gripping the chest of Harry's sweater. One of Harry's arms curves into the back of his spine and he follows the movement, drawing Harry's head down a bit so he doesn't have to crane his neck to kiss him.

"Seeing you every day doesn't seem so bad." Louis teases once Harry gives his bottom lip a nibble and pulls back with a pink open mouth and glossy green eyes.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Harry assures, leaning back in to kiss Louis. And so what if that night he shared a bed with Louis and waved at him out the back window of his car the next day when he left. So what if the very next day he came back with a box full of clothes and hesitantly asked if he could stay longer than two days at the B&B. And so what if "longer than two days" turned into moving in full time and helping Louis man the place. Because at least it meant we would see Louis every day, as promised. And it meant he didn't need to go through every day wondering where Louis was and what he was doing and if Louis missed him as much as he missed Louis.

Because now Louis was with him every day and the B & B had new renovations done to accommodate full time occupants such as Louis and himself (and possibly a few kids down the track). And Louis regrets a lot of what he said those years ago because it hurts him to think that he hurt Harry. But the pain has mostly long since been replaced with immeasurable happiness and Louis wouldn't trade it for anything, not even fame again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Future AU. One Direction has been over for ___"5"__ years, and Louis has inherited his grandfather's bed and breakfast by the sea. He never got over Harry, but he thinks maybe keeping the business going and seeing life in a new way might help him move on, even though he can't ever really forget. By some happenstance Harry ends up staying there, and they fall back into one another. Extra points for a dramatic beach scene in the rain. Angst, hurt, fluff, happy endings, and so on.


End file.
